


Слабая женщина в наручниках и пуленепробиваемое стекло

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Doctor & Master 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Слабая женщина в наручниках и пуленепробиваемое стекло

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Doctor & Master 2015.

— …сменить замки обязательно, — сказала Кейт. — Для начала.  
Она нахмурилась. Доктор на экране выглядел так, будто он ходил у себя по дому и рылся в их экспонатах, как в своих вещах. «Технически, в своих», — мысленно поправила она себя.  
— Нужно продумать принципиально новую систему безопасности.  
«Интересно, почему она в наручниках?» — подумала Кейт, глядя на женщину, личность которой они так и не успели выяснить. Она поморщилась от воспоминаний. Будь её воля, она бы держала её прикованной цепями к стене, или в растворе, но Доктор словно привёл её сюда на экскурсию, или на свидание.  
— А сейчас она скажет, что мы ебанутые фанаты, — засопел Саймон.  
«Полезного здесь мало, — женщина на экране раздражённо взмахнула скованными в наручники руками. — Всякую ерунду сюда тащат, как твои обезумевшие фанаты».  
Саймон открутил запись назад, и женщина повторила:  
«Как твои обезумевшие фанаты».  
Он снова нажал на кнопку.  
«Обезумевшие фанаты».  
«Как твои обезумевшие фанаты, Доктор».  
«Обезумевшие фанаты».  
«Как твои обезумевшие фанаты, Доктор. Здесь нет записей, как ты подыхаешь? Поищи. О, твой засушенный труп был бы центром этой экспозиции».  
«Как грубо», — подумала Кейт.  
— Дальше они отошли за стеллажи. Там слепая зона для камеры.  
— Проследи, чтобы установили дополнительную.  
Некоторое время Доктор и женщина не попадали в кадр, но отрывки их разговора были слышны. По видимости, они говорили о красной туфле, одном из самых странных экспонатов. Пару раз звучало имя «Ривер».  
Снова в кадр Доктор уже влетел, протащившись на спине по полу. Раздался звук разбитого стекла и грохот.  
— Огнетушителем долбанула по витрине, — объяснил Стюарт. — Стекло вдребезги, металл нахрен погнулся.  
— Пуленепробиваемое стекло? Слабая женщина в наручниках? — Кейт даже ближе наклонилась к монитору, опёршись кулаками о стол.  
Слабая женщина в наручниках сидела верхом на Докторе и вбивала ему в грудь красную туфлю.  
«Помоложе и покрасивее?!» — взвыла женщина.  
«Я неправильно выразился!» — закричал Доктор.  
«Помоложе и покрасивее?! Помоложе и покрасивее?!»  
— Сейчас она, ёбаный Иисус, вспорола ему шпилькой грудь и выламывает рёбра.  
Треск, на самом деле, стоял невыносимый.  
«Сам! Ты! Регенерируй! В тело помоложе и покрасивее!»  
Зловеще смеясь, женщина поднялась на ноги, и Кейт даже отпрянула от экрана от вида окровавленного Доктора. Она заметила золотистое свечение и вновь наклонилась к монитору.  
— Отлично. У нас есть запись, как Доктор регенерирует, — Кейт сдержалась от детского порыва захлопать в ладоши. — Запиши отдельно на диск. А также не забудь — дополнительная камера, замки. И проверь стекло. Пуленепробиваемое оно. Ну конечно.


End file.
